The new rising
by Tintor Carnex Dalibor
Summary: 200 years has passed from the great battle against Kardis. Lodoss is almost united under the flags of Flaim and Valis. Only Rainden and Allania give resistance to their alliance. But as we all know there is one person who will not let that happen. And she
1. Black in soul as in body

This stoy is happening some 200 years after the defeat of Kardis. Given the time most of the original casts are dead and only three will show here. First beeing Deedlit, second Mycen ad third is a little suprise. For those who watched only OAV here is some info. All ancient dragons except Mycen are killed. Ashram and Pirotess are on Crystandia. Flaim claims Marmo as his teritory. More or less it claims all the previously unclaimed teritory of Lodoss except Raiden. Leaf is who knows where and dwarfs are on Alecrast. Now on to the story.  
  
THE NEW RISING  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE: BLACK IN SOUL AS IN BODY  
  
  
The hill was soaked with blood that formed small streams and covered with bodies lying lifeless on the ground. The battle has ended and survivors were returning down the hill to their camp. Only one figure stands on hill. Man who was looking down in disbelief while spasmodically holding onto his two swords. Grip was so hard one would think bones in hand wiwoild shatter. He was covered with some rag, now almost completely soaked in blood under which a black clothes and black scale mail could be seen, as they shyly show in red glow of sun coming through blooded rag. His long black hair, which reached halfway over his back dancing in summer breeze, and his uncut beard are hiding his face. His body is trembling for some unknown reason. Slowly raising his hands, still holding swords, and then jerking them back down while raising his head towards sky. He let out unbelievably loud and desperate cry that shattered silence of this valley   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
At the bottom of the hill rest of the army already started getting ready to move. Slowly removing that rag from his shoulders he looked on bodies scattered around and slowly walked towards camp. That revealed more of him and his clothes. He didn't give impression of being a strong man. If you compared him with ones that left some time ago he seems even skinny. Also he wasn't that high. Maybe somewhat over the average. It was true such body could not give great strength but you would be surprised that he is strong as he truly is. And that body gave him great speed.  
  
When the rag was completely removed it could be seen that he is dressed black from head to toe. Scale mail was not painted over but coated with some dark metal. Few scratches could be seen on it in which steel would show its shine. Rest of clothes was mostly spotless thanks to that rag. Under mail was black jacket made of soft processed leather. Right sleeve was covering its arm completely but left one reached only to elbow. Warped around left wrist was black silk ribbon. It was done in such a fashion to resemble bracer. Area between ribbon and elbow was cowered with many scars, going one over other. Black pants made of hard wool covered legs. Black leather boots that reached almost to knees were on end of those legs. Fingers and toes of those boots were reinforced by metal for adding more power to a kick. There metal parts were also coated in same way as mail. Around waist was narrow black leather belt on which sides were attached two scabbards with swords in them. Swords were with blade around 80cm long and slightly wider than rapier. Hilts were made of steel painted black in shape of a half of a ball, flat part out, and protectors were left in its natural color as blades were. Grips itself were made of some dark wood. On the back of belt were two sheaths. One was horizontally placed and as long as the man's back. Its shape was telling nothing of a weapon in it; only grip made of dark wood was showing itself. The other one was usually placed and showed that in it was an extremely thin dagger with blade some 25 cm long. Its grip was made of blue steel, grip warped in black leather. Across chest was a wide black leather belt with two metal ring connected with hard leather. Those rings looked as a sheath for heavy two-handed sword but now they stand empty. On rings there were no fresh scratches, which indicated it wasn't used for some time.   
  
As he walked down he was going against the wind. Breese was blowing his long hair back revealing until now hidden face. It was rough but nothing more than what one would expect of a mercenary. Lower half of his face was hidden by large uncut beard black as a moonless night. His nose was little wider than usual but his eyes just too wide cutting themselves deep in nose bone. They were half-closed so only thing could be seen about them is that whites were blood red right now. With that beard and hair face looked extremely long and skinny. But that was only the deception.  
  
"Again I have survived" he thought, "Again I have survived and so many died here. And I was the one who laughed at a face of a death daring it to come and get me. Is this eternal struggle how I pay for my sin? Is this life lived to compensate for hers?" Deeply in his thoughts he arrived at the camp. Many eyes followed him in disbelief, anger and disgust. Many were feeling need to say something to him, to hurt him but they did not dare.   
  
"Gaof! Come here!" he heard loud voice of his commander filled with anger.   
  
At first he ignored it and continued towards some clothes, which were lying on the ground just a little further. After short search, finally finding his cloak, he went to meet him. He knew this is not going to be pleasant talk.  
  
"Do you understand what you did? You led my whole scouting party straight to death! You led a charge onto their main force!" yelled commander.  
  
Commander was truly a figure that radiated with power. Short but bulky statue gave him almost the appearance of the dwarf. His arms and legs were disproportioned by the shear size of his muscles and his neck hidden under them. Chest and back was covered with pale yellowish, fine crafted plate at which shoulder pads were attached. Lower part of his arm was left uncovered while upper had an arm plate on outer sides. Metal was applied directly to skin giving the chills of cold to everyone who looked at it. On his legs he had leg plates covering them with high metal boots with kneecaps as addition. In his left hand he was holding helmet. Front size reached to eyebrows with additional movable eye cover. Back of helmet was unusually long and overlapped with breastplate. Where his ears should come helmet was somewhat widened. Also on back of that part large holes could be seen. After all since he was mostly working as commander of his group hearing was essential. Broadsword that hanged on his side was not attached to present belt but to breastplate itself somewhat higher. Even putted so unusually high it still dragged along the ground. The wooden scabbard was almost totally covered in steel. Hilt and grip of sword were left in plain color of metal.  
  
The whole armor was in same pale yellowish color and unusually thick. Looking extremely heavy like his sword it suited his oversized body perfectly. His head was round. On top there was short brown hair with few grays here and there. Forehead being as ruff as oak's bark showed that he had little time for pleasure in his life. His eyes were small and intelligent and now are half closed showing anger in such amount that no one would be surprised if lightning came out of them. Nose suited face and mouth were just a bit larger than what you would expect. Since they were open teeth could be saw. They were all there but showed lack of care for them, being in all shades of yellowish-gray. His whole face was red as boiled lobster and slightly puffed as his anger was at its peak.  
  
His name was Yestller but they called him yeller because of his name and his armor even when he proved himself in battles. Quite a few were bashed up terribly until he putted that name out of their heads. Despite all that he was honorable man with great sense of duty. Intelligent as skilled now he was almost a living legend among mercenaries.  
  
"Nobody forced them to follow, besides I warned you what I seek in combat" was answer in perfectly calm and emotionless voice.  
  
Being pushed over his limit with Gaof calmness that looked mocking, he exploded. "Aaaaargh" was the only thing that came out of his mouth before stream of swears started flowing. Ending his curses he stopped to breed a little and then continued "I heard you are not nearly normal but I didn't know that you're completely insane. Why? Just tell me why you rotten dog" continued Yestller trying to control his anger but not doing a good job.  
  
While thinking "What would be a point of explaining that to you? What could Katala possibly mean to you?" he turned his head aside adding simple HMPH.  
  
Managing to get his anger somewhat under control since his anger left no effect on Gaof he said "It is my duty to bring you back alive. I don't like it but it has to be so. Until that time you will stay alive so enjoy it. When that time ends if I meet you again I will not be so forgiving.   
  
For that I need you to watch yourself. They want to kill you but since they saw how fast bodies pile up along your path in battle they know it would take someone of Parn's skill and fame to bring you down. For that they will not challenge you. On the other hand not all here are mercenaries and for some of them challenge is not the only way to kill a man. Honor is not the same for all.  
  
Lots of good people died here today because of you. I know you'll say that you ordered them to stay back but hell, you knew they will follow you, you were their leader. You have no excuse so remove yourself from my presence" His face was still red and his eyes still glaring but he was under control. Turning around he let himself go again and started swearing and cursing again and again until his inner pain become bearable. Then just as Gaof started walking away he turned to add one last thing.  
  
"I have one more thing to tell you. I'll make sure you don't get any job anywhere I have some influence. And that cowers a lot" After saying that he felt a little better. At the end he was the one who was laughing last.  
  
Nodding his head lightly Gaof turned his back on him and removed himself from his presence. Yestller's words annoyed him a bit but nothing more. Keeping his insensitive face he proceeded towards fires on which large pots were filled with some food that did not smell too good. To tell the truth it smelled quite bad but it was food nevertheless and his body demanded some. While he was walking towards fires everyone was getting out of his way, way out of his way. Finally reaching the short line for food he could hear some mumblings that couldn't be understood but didn't sound very friendly. Eyes were glaring at him but no one spoke openly near him. There were some swears, insults and things like that but all said from a safe distance. Getting his food he saw that it didn't really looked like anything recognizable except a piece of meat he got. It tasted as bad as it smelled but it filled the stomach and felt even satisfying. After grabbing a bite, and listening to some insults on his account as well as some wild rumors abut his reasons for his death wish he went for his horse. While he was saddling it most of mercenaries already left since they didn't even have time to put up their tents. Mounting that beautiful animal he slowly started following long column.  
  
"Another job ended. I'm still alive which means that I must find next one. My reputation is getting worse by the minute, and that will not help me. And the war between Flaim and Allania has come to an end so no more work here. Well most probably came to an end. That king is as weird as Duke Raster was so who knows. Anyway commander won't take me in his ranks again, Lord Dorric is not likely to enlist me in his special squads, and regular army is out of question. With Yestller on my back Flaim's guilds are off limits.  
  
Maybe Raiden? There is a rumor that merchant guild is planning an expedition to Chaos Lands. Since they even included thieves from thieves' guild they won't be picky about mercenaries they hire for protection. But there won't be really decent battles. It sounds more like a plundering expedition. Is that what I'm come to? I don't think so. But still what work can I get now? Well Raiden sounds like only place where I would get job anyway. Or Kanon maybe? I still haven't been there."  
  
After much more thinking he lifted his head and looked west. It was sunset. Over the forest sky was deep red and clouds looked unreal in their beauty as they were floating through air like white petals in short lived spring stream. It was like whole forest was on fire, not a fire of destruction but beautiful fire of creation. It looked like that evening when for the last time... Feeling of emptiness and than confusion started to fill his head. Another one was coming. Quickly his right hand disappeared under cloak reappearing with wicked looking blunt and jagged weapon in it. After the blade was pressed on other arm it slowly started tearing flesh. Blood started small stream down the hand and over the horse under Gaof. Wound was calculated to be deep and most painful but not serious. His face was now grotesque mask of pain and control over it. That did the trick and head was cleared of confusion as primal instincts took over but emptiness still stood. This time blade went in a little too much and all of this is going out of control. Trying to ignore oncoming lack of consciousness he returned blade in its place and started to dress new would with ribbon that is always on that hand. That is when he fell on his horse.  



	2. Strangers that talk to me?

CHAPTER I: STRANGERS THAT TALK TO ME?  
  
  
Slowly opening his eyes he saw that he was on ground. Quickly he turned his head to see where he fell of horse but soft voice was calling him.  
  
"Be at rest. We stopped for the night"  
  
Turning towards that voice he saw a woman. At least he thought it was a woman by the tone. All he saw was simple white robe, large and beautiful dark eyes and a small golden ornament with in shape of three quarters of circle on forehead. Those eyes were locking him and were giving him for some reason feeling that he can trust her. It was strange to find himself unable to break that eye contact. She smiled at his attempts to regain control of his sight and added   
  
"Don't fight it, it is just a little trick to make you stay put. You need rest."  
  
He remembered. That ornament is sing of priestesses of Marfa. He understood his feeling of security he got a moment ago.  
  
"Rest is not necessary, this is not the first one like that"  
  
"I noticed, scars on your arm tell tales of great pain. Marfa had a lot of work with you"  
  
"Marfa had other business, those have nothing to do with her"  
  
Although he couldn't possibly see her face in this darkness her body showed that that last remark gave her some discomfort. Leaning forward she looked like she wanted to say something he cut her off.   
  
"Don't get me wrong lady, I am grateful for your time spent in taking care of me. It is just that my opinion about gods differs from general one. I thank you for all you did for me"  
  
"Just lie down for now." She said and smiled "Rest defiantly won't hurt you. I'll send someone with food to you a little later. Bearing all that blood loss is not a easy for your body" and she went off. Her white robe was making tremendous contrast to almost moonless night.   
  
"Who was she?" he wondered "She had to help me, that is their way but did she have to stay by me?"  
  
Merry chatter could be heard just a little further as others were eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. He could see rather large campfires but he was just too far away for light to illuminate this area. As his eyes gotten used to dark he managed to notice a few things. He was on the edge of some small wood, just 100 or so trees, and on directly opposite side from fires. In front of him a valley was going on as far as his eyes could see with just shrub here and there breaking dullness of its grass surface. To the left a sound of water could be barely heard. Judging by slowness and softness of that sound it was one of those wide and lazy valley rivers.   
  
It is good that he is separated. After what happened in battle there is no question that something bad would happen.  
  
"I wonder is this Yestller's doing?" he taught "He promised to keep me healthy until we reach Lord Dorric. He's a good man. Good tactician too, only puts too much trust in people. I warned him this would happen if I were putted in charge of scouting party but my skills made him reckless. Having him as an enemy is very unfortunate, but that is already decided.  
  
Next time I'll leave my reputation do the work, not my showoff skills. I'm looking for battle and death in one but lives of others are stupidly wasted around me. Why can't they understand that what I do has nothing to do with them? Why they always follow my mindless charges even when ordered to say put? Oh the irony of mercenaries being so reckless"  
  
In the darkness a dull flash appeared. Looking in that direction he wanted to see it again to be sure but weight of his body was already transferred onto his arm his right bent under his body and his body leaned forward. Perfect position for fast reaction from almost lying position. There it was again, reflection of some curved blade. Now being sure no good is coming from this he reached for his swords. But his hand just swung past their usual place of rest.  
  
"Where are the Sins? Where are my swords?" he yelled but for some reason his yelling didn't get loud. Then he sniffed air and smelled only stench of blood that was there already. Lying back he said to himself "So this is not the night"  
  
"Look under your head" came deep, rough voice. With his right hand Gaof could feel two swords warped up in clothing used as pillow. From darkness owner of that voice came forward carrying a pot of food. He carried plate mail of color of metal, which lost its shine over the years. Underneath that there were dark green clothes with leather boots. On head he carried strange ornament. A circlet outlined his blonde hair and from it hanged a brooch with beautiful face, two hands with swords and a small pot in which fire burns on it carved in some deep red stone. From his belt hanged short but heavy double-sided axe made of blue steel. Looked like dwarven craftsmanship but that was nearly impossible since dwarfs don't like selling their weapons.  
  
"Here, Anna sent you this food. Eat it, you are going to need it." said man and burst into laughter. Gaof was looking strangely at the man.  
  
"Sorry" he said. "Just a little joke. But what is going on is not a joke. Today you made lots of enemies. Right now they are deciding what to do with you. Some very nasty ideas came public." there was grin on man's face "Not to worry, at least for now. They won't take action yet. They have seen your skills and besides commander promised his personal wrath to anyone who touches you before you get rest of your money and his responsibility ceases. But then... "  
  
"I see" Gaof said simply "and who is Anna? That woman that takes care of me?"  
  
"What are you thinking of? I just said that your future look as dark as insides of a chimney and you ask about woman? They are talking how long are they going to torture you before you die! Current bid is between two and three years!"  
  
"That would be inconvenient, I'd prefer to die soon. But is doesn't matter since it won't happen. I'm used to this."  
  
Taking a seat beside Gaof and leaning against a tree he lowered his head slightly and started talking, this time in more quiet voice. "They said you had a death wish. Although there are quite a few rumors for your reasons I can't imagine one for someone of your skills and calmness rushing into oblivion. I know it is none of my business but why do you want such a death so badly?"  
  
"As you said it is none of your business"  
  
"True. Butt... Lets let it go... Your Gaof, aren't you? I'm Marsh of the Fire tribe"  
  
"My name is Gaof. But why are you so friendly with one who causes so much pain?  
  
Marsh looked insulted for a moment and then returned his calm looks "Guess I can't blame you for being suspicious. If your whole life was like this, friends are not something you find occasionally. All I can say I mean no harm to you. I was curious what drives you to do this. And this" he added showing fresh wound made across old scars on left arm.  
  
"Didn't you lose someone you knew because of me?" asked Gaof ignoring the question. He said that somewhat out of curiosity, but mostly out of wish to remain alone. He felt best alone. When you are alone there are no enemies around you, you don't know about.  
  
Rising his head Marsh make a glance at Gaof's face. "Why he tries to irritate me?" was the question in his head but he calmly answered, "I did. He was a good hearth, but a foolish lad" Again lowering his head he continued, "You were kind of a hero of his. He didn't mind all the stories about you. All he heard were your skills and courage. When he heard that you would be in on this, and leading scouting party he insisted on joining scouts. For him it was like a dream come true, to fight side by side with you. For that dream he paid with his life."  
  
"I am sorry for your loss. He was Carr? A foolish lad in deed. He was ordered to carry news to our main force. It's not my fault that he followed me."  
  
"I know that. I overheard your conversation with commander. You are right but that is beside the point. Point is that he paid for his recklessness. And as much as I would want to pin the blame on you, it was his decision. Can't say that I like you because of it, but can't blame you either. And again you look sadder than the most. Is a life such a burden on you?"  
  
Again avoiding the question he said "What of Anna, is she the woman who has taken care of me?"  
  
"Yes. She is priestess of Marfa. She came along to cure both sides. Thanks to you her job was cut in half since you left no prisoners. Maybe she took such a good care of you out of gratitude for easing her job" said Marsh and burst in laughter. Again his joke got a cold reception. Seeing that his chat partner had no intention on laughing he said "But she looked somewhat distracted as she returned. What happened?"  
  
"Conflict of opinions" he answered bluntly  
  
"She is usually good at that. Are you sure there wasn't something more. She is a beauty you know." he said and laughed slightly.  
  
"First of all, women are not my sphere of interest right now. Second in all this darkness all I really saw was her white robe and her eyes. An third if you want to tack off priest hit on gods, since they take them for granted." Gaof answered but the tone of his voice did not match his words. There was not a single trace of being ticked off.  
  
"This guy really doesn't have a sense of humor" tough Marsh and then said, "Thanks for the tip, but I don't think I'll be using it. What's that stuff about you and gods?"  
  
"They just don't mean much to me. Their business is being gods, doing whatever they want etc. What do I have with them or what do they have with me? Especially when they are all dead."  
  
Now Marsh was really confused. Took him a whole minute to collect his thoughts. "YOU SAY WHAT???"  
  
For the first time small and quick smile went across Gaof's face.  
  
"You are strange as they said. Guess talk with you was worth the time. I'm going to sleep so see you tomorrow. Besides here comes Anna with bandages for your arm." he said and slowly disappeared in to the darkness.  
  
In Marsh's place seated Anna, carrying a torch. Although torchlight was weak and flickering he could somewhat see her face. She was beautiful indeed. And that robe together with her life dedicated to helping people no matter what or who they are made her look like an angel. But that had little to do with him. He was just curious was Marsh right. Events in his past made him uninterested in women.   
  
"Here, let me change that rag with a real bandage" she said  
  
"No" he said pushing her hands away. "Only this ribbon or a "rag" as you call it will be used as bandage. That was how I healed in past and I don't intend on changing that way. But if you would be so kind to get me some water to wash blood of it I would be most grateful"  
  
"Then I'll wash it for you" she said and slowly started unwrapping ribbon. "The wound is stopped bleeding but is still fragile. The fact that it stopped bleeding in three hours without magic if amazing. Your body heals quite fast you know."  
  
"Yeah, gods always grant you wishes you never wished for. Guess when they do look at me it is time to have some fun."  
  
She was ticked off again. "Everyone is entitled to his or her personal religion" she said but it sounded terribly ironic.  
  
"Sorry, I did it again. Didn't mean to but it has something to do with me. It's just how I am. Sorry."  
  
Now she was confused "He seems so determined, but also he bounces between harsh and sweet so quickly. Can't make anything of it" she thought. After a short time she started talking again. "I was not offended, just surprised. Your view is quite opposed to ours." After short speech she finished unwrapping ribbon. Walking slowly towards the sound of some flowing water she turned her head back and added. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to open the wound while I'm busy there"  
  
When she left he lied down enjoying the beauty of loneliness. Shutting his eyes he tried to clear his mind of every thought. All that is left was blackness. He felt so relaxed. Isolation from everything is what he enjoyed most. That lasted quite some time. And then that picture came again. In that still darkness without any light whatsoever edge of some long blade started shining. Quickly he opened his eyes only to see Anna's smiling face over him.  
  
"How long?" he said  
  
"About half an hour. I was wondering how long it would last. You looked so calm and peaceful, almost innocent. Hard to believe you are same person that started that battle so frantically turning it into mere slaughter of an enemy. Marfa does choose peculiar people to protect."  
  
He wanted to say something but stopped for it was not his wish to offend her again. "Rest of people here have a slightly different opinion on whose slaughter I started" he said finally.  
  
"Well can't blame them for that. They lost a lot of friends and you did make an initial charge. As of my point of view... Slaughter is slaughter, no matter who is executioner and who is victim. In any case Marfa surely doesn't like it."  
  
Again he had to hold back. While they talked she finished washing his wound in fresh water and started bandaging it with black ribbon.  
  
"Blade shines in still darkness of the night. Smell of strange blood files the air. As you reach for your sword you know it is the end... What those words mean to you?" She said so quietly it was barely hearable.  
  
"Where..." he started but went quiet as he remembered that she had a ribbon in her hands.  
  
"It was written on the ribbon. What does it mean to you?" after some time she rushed and added "I'm sorry, it sounds personal. It was not mine to ask such a thing"  
  
"It's just a prophecy" he said again becoming emotionless.  
  
"Who's prophecy?" she asked shy  
  
"Mine" he said and looked the other way.  
  
She become quiet. After some time she finished attending his wound and said "I'm going to sleep. You should too" The she started walking toward fires.  
  
"Thank you." he said but got no answer. Closing his eyes he quickly went in a world of dreams.  
  
Tomorrow morning Anna quietly took a look at his wound. After that he was left alone during a whole day. He didn't mind. Actually he preferred that way. But this time his thoughts were returning to last night. It was quite strange. That man, Marsh actually talked to him without anger after his charge led his friend to death? And no mater how irritating he was, he just could not drive him away. And that priestess was so kind to him. "Oh well in her case it was her job" he thought .I got to stop thinking about that. Got more important thing on my mind.  
  
After some thinking he concluded that he would leave the party at the next stop, which should be inn at a first civilized place they will come across. The tension is too much so to avoid unnecessary losses of lives he will take half deal and disappear (half-deal - take half of a money from a supreme leaving him other half when he takes money in your name). With the fact that half of money was paid upfront he will lose only one quarter of his income. Considering that Lord Dorric offered really handsome amount of money for his services it wasn't bad option at all. And the fact that this way he will put more space between him and the rest (although the fact was that only one he wanted to avoid is commander ) was not for forgetting either.  
  
Evening came and they stopped for the night again. This time he separated himself. While everyone was in the clearing in the wood they were going through he went somewhat deeper in darkness of the trees. Along the way he was making sure that even child would be able to follow him. for Anna asked to take care of his wound again. Finding a stream some 50 meters from clearing he took his cloak off, dropped it on the ground and laid on it. Putting his lantern somewhat back so he would have his darkness and to help Anna find him he slowly let himself go.   
  
Relaxing his body and his mind his eyes were looking around finally lifting their sight up. Sky was without stars. His sky in this moment was green roof of this dense ancient forest. Sound of nearby stream was so pacifying and song of night birds was so sweet that he took his belt with Sins on it off throwing it slightly aside. After that followed his dagger and that horrible jagged and dull blade that he used to tear his arm. Finally he took his boots of together with large knife cleverly hidden in them. Now he had no weapon on himself. He felt like he was able to leave this world for some other place. Closing his eyes he reached with his mind for that place of calmness. Reaching it he embraced it with all his strength. Time lost meaning as he felt ultimate fulfillment.  
  
Loud voice that yelled "Anna" made him leave that place. Slowly rising his upper body he opened his eyes and there she was. Sitting on the grass, back leaned on a tree, with her hands warped around her legs holding them tight under her chin she looked more like a young peasant girl then priestess of Marfa. She was looking at him smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"How long was it? 5 minutes? 5 hours? There is just no way of knowing. And why she acts that way?" he thought finding himself unable to find any answers.  
  
Marsh came from behind and without even looking at situation started his prepared speech "Where were you until now and..." Only then he realized the oddness of situation. His mouth left opened and no sound was coming out of them.  
  
Finally Anna spoken "He was so calm that someone would thought he never had a single worry in his life. It was relaxing just watching him. I wish I could relax like that."  
  
Marsh looked at Gaof waiting for an explanation or something at least, but Gaof remained silent. He was still shocked with this scene and her words added more to his shock. Looking at him relaxing?  
  
Again she broke the silence slowly getting up "Let me look at your wound"  
  
He putted his hand in front of him and she slowly started unwrapping the ribbon. Slowly his mind started working again and he revised whole scene in his head over and over still unable to believe what he saw. At the end she unwrapped ribbon and started carefully to look at wound. Gaof reached for his lantern to give her better light. Now he could see her face again. She was fully concentrated on her job. No trace of cheerful girl from just a minute ago.   
  
"It's healing rather miracuasly. Maybe there is connection between this rapid healing and the fact that your hand was cut on that same place so many times." Standing up and slowly turning away from him she said "I'm going to wash this ribbon again." and left towards stream and little downstream were she saw well-placed rock for her intentions.  
  
When she left Marsh knelled beside Gaof.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"I don't know. Your voice made me open my eyes and I saw her there. Ten seconds later you came along."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
Looking around himself Gaof noticed his weapons on a pile some two and a half meters to the left. He was remembering what happened. "Everything around here made me somewhat calm. Closing my eyes I saw this place in my mind. My thoughts went towards it and felt calmness like I never thought possible. It was like you're in your luckiest moment of your life, time standing still."  
  
"One long moment that was. It was more than an hour since she left clearing"  
  
"Over an hour?"  
  
"Yes, and she didn't exactly follow you soon after your departure."  
  
"Suddenly I don't like this place any more." Looking around he added "But there is no more of that calmness that embraced me." Deeply inside he was sure that he had another attack. "Two of them in two days. Something is happening here I don't like one bit. Tomorrow we reach that inn. I can't stay around here waiting for this to repeat." he taught while looking at a green ceiling of this forest.  
  
"I understand you. But what she saw there is what's bothering me. She couldn't relax just by watching you."  
  
"My opinion exactly."  
  
"Unless... nah, that is not possible" he smiled and continued "Anyway you'll have some things to discuss with her I expect, so I'll remove myself from your presence" he started walking away and then turned to add "I'll come later when she returns, something is on my mind"  
  
He turned his head and saw her coming. "She hardly could do more for a man than say something like she said on the second time thy met. Not that it means something to me but I should be polite. If nothing else then to keep promise to myself" went on his thoughts.  
  
She seated on her feet and started silently to wash his wound. She looked somewhat depressed. Looking her like that he felt need to say something.  
  
"Yesterday I wasn't quite polite, were I?" he said and she raised her head slightly stopping the tending of a wound. "I'm sorry about that." he added. She looked at him with clear question written on her face.  
  
"When you asked me about those words I reacted harshly. Do you remember those words?"  
  
"Yes I remember them but..." she started but he cut her off.  
  
"There was no reason for me to act that way. I still don't know why I did that but that is no excuse." That last sentence was a blunt lie and he knew that too well. His usual emotionless voice and face deceived her, or so it seemed to him. Since she worked around him so much risking to be marked among this company he felt like he had to do something to her in return. Somehow he was convinced that giving her part of his secrets would make her happy.  
  
She was looking at him without a blinking and her mouth were open and slightly moving but no sound could be heard.  
  
"It is a prophecy just like I said. A prophecy given to me long time ago"  
  
"A prophecy of your death?" softly she asked.  
  
"Yes. I know some would like to know when will they die, but for me it is a curse. I guess you know why I did what I did two days ago"  
  
"I have heard that. I have heard a lot about you. Lots of those things don't really make sense"  
  
"I always join for battle for same reason. And every time the night before the battle I await for those signs but they never came. There was time when out of nothing blade would shine in darkness, and there were nights when I could smell strange blood, even those two together but never have I reached for Misfortune, my old sword that was broken in the name of prophecy. For that I get frustrated and angry. Then next day I try to relive myself by killing every enemy I have in sight. That was what happened two days ago too. That is where my reputation comes from."  
  
She was still looking at him for a time and then continued attending wound "So that is why you did that" she said while here voice shown that there is unanswered question left in air.  
  
"Yes, and that is why people around me seem to die. Once I tried to control it but it was no use. Only thing gained is that I had that scene haunted me in my dreams for few months." he said leaving clear that question must remain unanswered. Although he didn't say anything terribly new he did put the puzzle of time order straight. At least she was sure what was the direct cause of his fanatical killing in the fields of battle.  
  
She finished attending his wound and risen her face again "That is a sad reason, but one nevertheless. I can understand how you feel but can not approve of your actions." Her face was empty as she was deep in her thoughts. "I'll be returning to clearing now, there are others injured" she spoke and left. There was some satisfaction in her voice and he felt somewhat good about that.  
  
"She seemed satisfied, that's good. And I really didn't tell her anything new. Even if I did it wouldn't matter. Judging by what I saw until now she doesn't seem like one to tell tales and tomorrow I'll probably see her for the last time in my life.   
  
I should probably go to sleep, this is serving no purpose. No, Marsh said he will come. What is with him. He knows that it is dangerous to hang around me. The very least he'll get is being marked as a friend of mine. And I made obvious that I don't need company the first time but he stayed. I must be careful about him. But there is this thing about him and Anna. He seems getting around me because of her. What is the relationship between them? Ah, I'll just ask him."  
  
The birds are stopped singing, only owls and few other true night creatures could be heard. Stream was joyfully flowing as always. Air was getting cooler and more refreshing. Darkness felt somehow deeper and more present. Closing his eyes he started relaxing again. Searching his mind he could not find that spot of peacefulness again. Nevertheless he was just lying there doing nothing, thinking nothing. Shun in shoulder made him get back to reality.  
  
"Hey, don't sleep. We should talk" said Marsh.  
  
Sitting up and leaning on tree Gaof replayed "Yeah, we should"  
  
"First of all Anna seemed out of it again. What is happening between you two. I haven't seen her like that for a long time. Come to think of it I have never seen her like that."  
  
"I expressed my gratitude for her help. Guess she was surprised considering all the talk about me."  
  
"May be, but it doesn't seem that way"  
  
"That is what I did. Anyway what is there between you and Anna. You are always asking about her."  
  
Looking at Gaof under half closed eyes he thought "That is none of your business" and then said "She is my childhood friend. Since we are in this together I thought it is only normal to keep an eye on her. You know, mercenary army is not quite healthiest place for a woman to be. And she is a beauty too add on fire."  
  
"And by keeping eye on me you keep eye on her. Noble reason in deed."  
  
"Well you know you don't exactly have a reputation of a kind hearted man. And while she is always in the crowd, when she comes to heal your wounds she is alone with you. I don't mean anything by it but is suggestive."  
  
"True, and my reputation is well deserved, but no harm will come to her from me."  
  
"Truth is that I have heard a lot of bad even horrible tales of you but none included something like that. Nevertheless I..."  
  
Gaof raised his hand to stop him from continuing his thought. "No need to explain that is perfectly normal."  
  
"If you say so. Still when I talk to you for some reason I can feel you don't want to hurt people. Funny since killing is what you do better than anyone else."  
  
"Could we change the subject, this is not one of my liking."  
  
"Then I will tell you what was on my mind then.   
  
Boys kept quiet about you this evening. That means they reached decision and that means it is time for you to leave. I know you got only half the money but is money really worth finding out what they have stored for you?"  
  
"No need to worry about that. I saw that coming. It is always like that."  
  
"So you have prepared for that already."  
  
"Yes. One question though. Why are you telling me this? This has nothing to do with Anna."  
  
"Well he couldn't possibly know" thought Marsh but spoken something totally different "Nothing more than honest trade. I give you information and other things and you give me what you have"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Are you mocking me? Your skill with sword of course."  
  
"But you wield axe"  
  
"Sword, axe, what is the difference. Skill is still skill and I need one."  
  
"I would show you what I know but the time will be a problem. Tomorrow I separate myself from the rest and go my way." he said thinking "Logical, nothing comes free. At least price is low"  
  
"That is a problem but if we meet again you could teach me then"  
  
"If we meet again I'll find some time to spend with you. You have my word."  
  
"Then see you tomorrow." he stood up and left  
  
Lying back on his cloak Gaof said to himself "Well, the truth finally showed her ugly head. It's not too ugly for now, so lets hope it stays that way"  
  
Grabbing blanket from his pack he covered himself and went sleeping. Last thought he had was "Tomorrow it's either quick escape or a bloodbath"  



	3. Separation

CHAPTER II: SEPARATION  
  
Next day around noon they reached inn. Stopping so horses could get some good food for first time in a week they packed themselves inside that little inn drinking and eating and of course shouting. Gaof stayed outside for a time. Company in there was not his favorite, although they would like to be with him. For a short while anyway.   
  
Village looked deserted. People where either on the fields working or in houses fearing to go to streets until this merry band of mercenaries leaves. He looked back where they come from and saw that forest nearly touches first houses of this village. Remembering what happened last night his body trembled for a second.  
  
"I have to go in to arrange needed things for my departure" thought he "But fist lets look at this" he finished his thought and started unwrapping ribbon from a hand. Wound looked better and in his opinion there was no more need to be bandaged. Coming to nearest water pump he washed his wounded hand with cold water. It felt so good. After washing his face and cooling off his neck with that cold water he finally went for inn slowly warping ribbon around his left hand wrist.  
  
Opening the door smell of ale, wine, roasted meat and sweat filled his nose. Looking around he noticed that only place left unoccupied was in corner furthest from door. There was no windows close either. "So the trap is set." he thought. Then he noticed commander at table closest to corner one, chair closest to that table. "Still you decided to keep your word and keep me alive. Then I'll walk into this trap"  
  
Slowly moving towards empty seat in the corner he was carefully looking around. In the corner right next to the door seated Anna and Marsh. It was first time, since he gotten to know them that he saw them in daylight but his eyes were forced to move on. He was walking in trap intentionally. If he is willing to leave this place alive he must take note of every little thing he could use in his advantage. Some of mercenaries were impatiently grinning. "Fools" flowed his thoughts "not only that your trap is so obvious but that grinning would be enough for an goblin to figure it out". After a good look he saw an obvious pattern of big guys firs. Then there was fact that everyone carrying heavy and slow weapons is set on his sides. The main bulk with swords was there just to distract him. Thieves are close to bar because that is tallest part of inn. Normally no one could possibly get away from that corner. But his prophecy did not come. He knew he would live.  
  
While moving by the last table hilt of commander's broadsword hit Gaof in his ribs. Looking at commander's face he has clearly seen question "Can't you see? Are you blind or nuts?" As answer he slightly moved his right hand creating sign that means madman. All he heard was angry growling through teeth coming from seat.   
  
Taking his seat he took another look around. Only thing he noticed is that commander is locking his sword in scabbard and detaching it from belt. Everything else was still peaceful. "Lad over here" he called and waved his hand "one ale and fast" Then she tossed few silvery coins in air. Boy rushed towards barrels and broth him ale as fast as possible.   
  
"Come closer lad"  
  
Boy went around table standing right next to Gaof staring at his left arm, but his eyes were not set upon coins but upon horrible scars there. He was no more than 15 years old but in rags and with his hair cut so short that is almost totally gone he looked quite older. Deciding that he is smart enough Gaof started conversation.  
  
"Who runs this inn?"  
  
"My father Sir"  
  
"Tell your father I send him unwelcome greetings"  
  
Kid obviously didn't understand. Looking around he saw obvious. Heat was rising up quickly and there was no time for small talk. Grabbing boy by collar he pulled him toward his face moving his mouth to his ear "Tell your father things here are going to go out of hands, a LOT out of hands, and soon for that matter." Putting coins from his left hand in boy's pocket he pushed boy towards what he assumed is his father. Boy ran and talked to that man. Soon all breakable things started being replaced with wooden or metal ones.  
  
During that time Gaof made last preparations for upcoming fight. Detaching scabbards he putted them over his knees. Next he removed his cloak. Last he pushed table little forward so it could be kicked over with ease. Now he was ready and started drinking his ale.   
  
At a table right ho him one man, acting like he was making himself more comfortable, unhooked his axe from belt and putted it on bench next to him keeping his hand on hilt. By the bar one throwing dagger disappeared from its slot. From the other side of inn sound could be heard as someone is slowly puling sword out of scabbard. Everyone was ready. Only question remained who will make the challenge to give this a legal appearance. Who will be sacrificed?  
  
After a loud smack of wood against wood made but hitting the counter with cup, a challenge begins. "Gaof" yelled a man across the room. It was a young man of some 18 years of age. A bright red breastplate, red arm plates, greaves and boots with blue clothes showed that that youngster liked showing off. His face was smooth and pretty. His state so arrogant. Sword on his belt was nicely crafted as well as its scabbard. Around his neck was a necklace of ivory. All in all, a newcomer who was not looking at a bright future before but now is going straight to death.  
  
"So they decided to kill of the weakest. How typical. Sorry for this kid but you were stupid enough to challenge me." Gaof whispered to himself.  
  
After dramatic pause that man finally got the guts and without a word slammed his sword in floor. That was official enough of a challenge. Before he could charge a hand stopped him. At a door Marsh was leading out Anna and one other priestess of Marfa.   
  
Gaof never stand up. He just holed his swords in his hands in his usual reversed position ( blade down ) and foot on the edge of a table. His mug was on very edge of table just left to his foot while his whole body was slightly off bench to make appearance of sitting but at a same time allow much faster movements. His cloak was carefully laid on bench to cover that deception. That was very demanding position for both strength and balance but waiting will not be long.  
  
As soon as door closed behind second priestess, man in red armor grabbed his sword, taking it out of the floor. Rising it over the head he charged straight forward with terrible war cry.   
  
Gaof waited for a second for attacker to come somewhat closer. At a right moment he kicked table, standing up along the way, tossing it over and sending mug flying. Not waiting to see results of his reaction he turned right toward that man who earlier moved his axe. Making two quick steps he shortened distance between them enough to bury hilt of his sword in that man.   
  
Reacting slowly because he was sitting man with axe just started his swing when hilt of Gaof's right-hand sword buried himself in his forehead clouding his mind and throwing him aside. He fell over man sitting next to him loosing consciousness. Left-handed sword was already coming looking to rip open his throat but as he fell his left arm fell between blade and its target. Gliding through flesh and breaking bone sword missed its target but man was unconscious, and with his body he was holding another one down rendering him unable to fight for a while.   
  
Spotting his next target Gaof stepped on bench, the table and finally jumped at a man who had drawn his sword holding it in usual stance. During jump he putted his left sword across his chest to protect himself from the sword he was flying at and pulling his right hand back planning to rip that man's guts open immediately after collision.  
  
On the other side that young man that was charging was so unskilled the he didn't even avoid that mug. That wouldn't mean much to him if split second later commanders sword in scabbard didn't come flat faced across that mug. The blow was so forceful that wooden mug was shattered against youngsters face. That throw him backwards a little after which he tried to maintain balance running backwards. Eventually hitting wall full force he fell face forward with blood gushing out of his crushed face.   
  
One of men at commanders table threw something. It was a metal ball that had some 5 cm in diameter. It was normally used tied to a rope for a crueler version of whipping but now it made perfect projectile. The thief for whom the ball was meant was aiming his throwing dagger at Gaof. With being busy with aiming he didn't noticed ball and it hit him sideways just behind his right eye. Crushing sound was heard and thief fell to the ground screaming in great pain.  
  
All this happened in some 10 seconds when commander shouted "STOP". Man in gray and red robe at commanders table finished his chant and jerked his hands upward. First blue and purple sphere surrounded man with small lightings dancing over it. It was clear that that man was in great pain but he shouted one more word lowering his hands to his chest and then rushing them forward together. Then sphere disappeared and room was filled with sparks. Everyone in room experienced strong muscle spasms all over the body. Many that were standing fell to floor. Some fainted. Gaof who was already in air managed somehow keep grip on his swords but his left hand jerked upwards leaving his chest wide open. Luckily that man he flew at was weaker and dropped his sword falling on his knee. Bodies collided throwing man on his knee somewhat backwards and on the ground. Half in shock of what happened, half of obedience from army discipline everyone was just standing where they were even when spasms stopped and sparks disappeared. The room that went in chaos just a moment ago fell in total silence.  
  
Finally one sound was heard. It was a sound of a man that chanted this spell falling face first on table. The chanting and pain of casting the spell exhausted him completely. After taking a look at his fainted companion commander spoke  
  
"I taught I have ordered you to leave him alone until he leaves my jurisdiction. Also I taught I promised my personal wrath to anyone who tried to harm him before such time." as he waited for reaction no word could be heard, only a sound coming from people that were standing up. Since there was no comment on his words commander continued "Now if you wish to continue this you will have to fight us too"   
  
Everyone at commanders table was standing up except that man that casted a spell few moments ago. There were 7 people ( including commander but not that fainted sorcerer ) and they were all past their prime years but still of strong and of healthy body. Scars, looks and their stance showed that they have putted many battles behind them. Also it was well known that all of them are commanders personal friends and that they were in last 15 or so battles together which gave them lots of experience in fighting as a group. Gaof showed once again that his speed and skill made him more than match for anyone in this room and that he could, despite the heavy odds, fight his way to nearest window opening to himself an escape route. It was only two enemies away and one would be already lying dead if that spell wasn't casted. Considering all that, even though they were outnumbered at some 8 to 1 rate, they had good chances.  
  
Tension was in air and those who didn't want to fight this new fight were exiting the inn fast. When that was finally over the odds were greatly changed. Now it was some 3 to 1 or 4 to 1 odds. It was almost no doubt that Gaof with commander and his group would win, especially since that gray and red robed sorcerer came to and started chanting surrounding himself with dancing flames. And seeing how Gaof was in battlefield it was possible that no one would be left alive. Both sides were coming to edge of their nerves. Everyone was prepared for upcoming battle. Only Gaof was still on his knee. But no one wished for battle in which one side would probably be slaughtered. And no one wanted to withdraw.  
  
Seeing what would be inevitable, most experienced of attackers dropped his sword, kneeled bowing his head and said "We apologize master. We have acted wrong and brought dishonor to your noble name. When we return I will dishonor myself and leave mercenaries forever" Several others followed his example dropping their weapons, kneeling and saying "So will I" but most skipped those words. Few thieves that remained inside inn just resheated their weapons turning their back to Gaof.  
  
As commander wanted to say something a scream was heard from across room. Young man that made a challenge to Gaof was conscious. He was for a few seconds. With his mind still greatly shaken up and eyes filled with blood coming from his forehead he didn't know what was going on. All he wanted is that someone pays for what happened to him. And through all that blood he saw a figure of one he challenged. Still weak in mind and body he raised using his sword as support and charged forward raising his sword above his head. When he screamed he was already charging sure of his success.  
  
Not wanting to kill that youngster because that could lead to fight in which lots of good mercenary lives would end ( not that he cared for that one, as he said before he was too stupid to last anyway ) and being on his knees Gaof sprung forward leaving only his left foot on ground. When his body reached about 45 degrees angle they were close enough to strike. Young man started descending his sword but Gaof's hands were already halfway in punch. Hit by both hilts in chest the young one was thrown back a step after which , loosing all air from his lounges and ability to make any sound, his knees gave out and he has fallen on them with his upper body still traveling backwards in such manner that it will eventually fall. On the other hand Gaof touched ground with his right foot in a loud bang as he transferred all his weight upon it. Immediately he started making a turn that transformed in a roundhouse kick in waist level. Before young man fell that kick caught up with him hitting him, with metal reinforced toe of Gaof's boot, in chin. Kick closed his mouth in a worst possible moment since his tongue was between his teeth. It was not bitten off but teeth went in quite deep causing massive bleeding. His whole body was raised for a moment as he flew backward. His legs straighten out and some 2 meters further he fell unconscious.   
  
One of men at commanders table, which had purple cap, sign of priests of Falis, rushed toward now half dead attacker turning him face down and rising his body to table so he could cough out blood and avoid suffocation.   
  
With all this happening before anyone could react now silence fell upon inn again. All stood in amazement of speed with which Gaof reacted. He was incredibly fast before but this was beyond limits of possibility. As he started cleaning his swords while looking around everyone could clearly see that whites of his eyes were completely flooded in blood leaving no part untouched.  
  
"Now, anyone else?" was heard as commander broke the silence. The pale faces and wide opened mouths were enough of an answer. They were mostly seasoned mercenaries that saw almost all the horrors of the world but this was far beyond what they imagined possible. His speed made him a big black blur as he moved until he stopped with his feet in position in which it kicked. "Then call in those priestesses of Marfa to tend the wounded"  
  
The man closest to the door recuperated himself and exited still in awe of what he saw.   
  
"There is no need to dishonor yourself" started commander "We all know why you acted like this. If it were not my duty to bring him back to Lord Dorric in state he was after battle I would gladly join you. This way this is what had to be done. So rise of your knees. You are all brave man for you attacked one who kills as death itself"  
  
Gaof was still standing looking upon man who kneeled first. His eyes showed bloodlust but his face showed control over it. It was inner battle of his in which winner could not be known.  
  
Anna and that other priestess of Marfa came in. After seeing situation Anna pointed to young one on table that was coughing blood in large amounts. Then she saw Gaof and realized his inner struggle. Coming to him and grabbing his head sideways she slowly raised it to make him look at her face and started sweet voiced chant. At first time nothing happened but after a while blood started retreating from his eyes. His face started softening expression. At the end there again it become emotionless.  
  
"Again I must apologize" he said bowing his head and pulling it out of her hands "This was not meant for your eyes to see"  
  
She just went to check on thief on ground but then noticed body lying across bench with his arm almost cut off. Coming to him she slowly started to spill some liquor on wound praying. Putting the bottle on the ground she lifted her hands slightly over wound and chanted "Marfa, goddess of all creation, help this man in time of need, cure his wounds" Shimmering white light could bee seen and wound slowly changed color as bleeding stopped.  
  
Gaof now saw everyone around him with normal eyes. Realizing what happened he lifted his left foot on nearby bench he started cleaning with some rug he pulled from somewhere under his mail. Finishing that he went to young man he bashed up so badly few minutes ago. Looking at him and checking his neck and mouth he simply said "He'll live". Then eyes went to priestess of Marfa that worked on wounded youngster.   
She was calm and didn't take an eye from her patient. Then he noticed that her robe at her lap is a pool of blood since all the blood that youngster coughs out ends up there.  
  
Turning he came to commander. "We both know I must not stay another minute. Pay me off and I'll be gone"  
  
"You know the rules, if I pay you now you get only half, other half is mine."  
  
"I know. Just give me the money and I'm off"  
  
"Wait a moment, I need to get it" said commander and left the inn.  
  
Gaof went straight for his corner taking scabbards he reheated his weapons and attached them back to his belt. Picking his cloak he threw it over his back and locked huge round buckle that holed cloak in its place. Slowly going to counter he ordered another ale. Boy run and brought it. While waiting for commander he drank it in single gulp. When he looked around he saw that everyone was either back by their table, outside or helping injured. No one wanted to challenge him again.   
  
"Here is your half" Yestller said throwing him leather pouch so filled with coins that it was barely closed. And when he came really close to Gaof he gave him one other, much smaller pouch whispering "And here is another quarter of deal if you leave Flaim and avoid it for a while"  
  
Gaof nodded and moved towards innkeeper attaching pouches on belt and throwing them inside his pants. Pour man thought it's death coming to get him. He started walking backwards, hit chair and fell on back.  
Grabbing hand with which innkeeper covered his face he pulled him up. Holding innkeeper with right hand Gaof use left one to pop up another pouch from his pants. Diving his fingers in he started mixing its content. Finally he pulled his fingers out with eight or nine small golden coins and putted that in innkeeper's hand.   
  
"That should cover for ale, mug and table" he said and turned moving towards priestess of Marfa. She still attended that youngster which stopped coughing up blood but was still fainted and will be for quite some time. Returning pouch that hanged out in pants he popped one of the new ones. Taking five large golden coins out of it he gave them to her ( raidens ).  
  
"That is my doing" he said looking at her lap filled with blood "Allow me to compensate for that this much at least"  
  
"But that is too much" she said and it was true. That money worth at least 50 robes, and robes of much finer material.  
  
"Then take the rest to your temple lady" He said and turned his back not waiting for answer. His eyes fixated Anna and he was coming to her pulling out another five raidens. Coming to her she turned and he gave her the money.  
  
"Thank you for your devotion to healing. This is small token of appreciation for temple that makes such kind beings"  
  
"Thank you" she said and returned to bandaging that arm.  
  
As he went toward exit he saw that the rest of people were returning inside. After he waited for everyone to clear the door he moved to exit. Everyone was clearing of his path. As he passed Marsh he said "I won't forget" and went out. Turning left he entered stable. Taking his pitch-black horse out of his box he started saddling it. Commander entered stable.  
  
"As I said the minute you leave this village we are enemies. If you leave Flaim and stay clear of it we will most probably have no encounters. But if you enter Flaim again I'm going to find you"  
  
"Understood, I go now" he said putting his newly acquired money in saddle pack.  
  
In inn Anna finished bandaging that man. picking her things up she straighten her robe and moved to leave inn. The other priestess of Marfa looked at her strangely but one meaningful look from Anna was enough to resolve confusion. She left the inn.   
  
Marsh looked at her intrigued. She usually stays to make sure she could do every single little thing she could to help someone, but now she acted in conflict with her usual manners. He had to know what is going on so he followed her. Exiting he saw her washing hands and near water pump. She slowly proceeded towards stables and Marsh ran to catch up with her. Grabbing her hand few meters from stable door he slowly and carefully but firmly never the less turned her towards him.  
  
"What's happening? Why did you left so soon"  
  
"I'm going with Gaof" she said plainly.  
  
"What? Going with him? But why? You have devoted your life to helping everyone in need and he is most cold-blooded killer there ever were. You cure and bring happiness and he brings only death and dismay"  
  
"That is why I want to follow him. There are other reasons I can't discuss"  
  
"What are..." Marsh wanted to say but squeaky sound of large stable door interrupted him.  
  
In the doorway was Gaof on his horse. The door was pushed open by commander and he said  
  
"Remember what I said to you. Don't come back"  
  
Gaof haven't reacted in any way. Just slightly moved his feet ordering his horse to move. Before his horse completely exited stable Anna came running. She took five raidens out of her robe and gave them back to him.  
  
Gaof was totally convinced she found that present insult for temple since all he created was destruction. But he wanted to repay somehow for what she did for him.  
  
"I know that this..." he started talking meaning to add "donation is better suited for temple of Kardis considering that I create only destruction, but this is a small symbol of my will. Will to stop this but am unable" but he was cut off by words that surprised him totally.  
  
"You can give this to me when we separate" looking at ground like a shy girl she said "I ask to come with you. I devoted my life to easing pain and around you I will be able to do this. I beg of you, allow me to ride beside you"  
  
Even his face didn't show it, Gaof was surprised all right. Looking at her he took some time in making an answer. Since he had no words to say right now he used this moment of silence to finally take a good look of her in light of a day.   
  
She had a long dark brown hair, which was a little wavy and so tick that it covered all of her back reaching to its end. Forehead was partially covered in an ornament in shape of a thick outline going three quarters of a circle. It was all of a golden color and was kept there by a golden colored string. That was sign of priestesses of Marfa. Her face was smooth as it could possibly be and her cheeks were round so her face looked a lot younger. She looked like a schoolgirl or a peasant girl of some 18 of age but they he knew better. Her lips were maybe just a little bit too high, her brown eyes a little too small, her nose bone a little to strong, but all that suited her perfectly and just gave her a new qualities. Needless to say she simply radiated with healthy beauty. That nature's masterpiece of a face stood on a long aristocratic neck with same smooth and healthy colored skin as the rest of her. Directly under her neck wide white robe of rough material started leaving the rest for imagination. Even so there was something nice in the way it fell along her body.  
  
Only other things not covered by that robe were her hands. They had long, thin and elegant fingers on them. No jewelry were on them except a small silver ring that looked more like a silver wire bent in circle with two small balls on their ends that what it was. He knew those hands, at least their touch. That touch was so warm, soft and kind that he would dare to say that that touch itself was caring.  
  
Finally some words left his mouth.  
  
"Of course you may come with me. One like me always needs someone as kind and skilled as you" he said and stopped for a moment then added "I will try not to keep you too busy lady of Marfa"  
  
"I thank you for that" she said "Would you mind waiting for me while I get my horse ready?"  
  
"I will wait for you in the forest at the south edge of this village. It wouldn't be very smart if I stay here. Some more lives could be wasted"  
  
Again his legs moved slightly hitting his horse and horse obediently moved forward. He was still confused a bit but that didn't bother him any more. She wanted to come with him, although he has no idea why, that is not a bad thing. Looking in front on himself he saw Marsh who was still looking at Anna in disbelief. As he passed by him Gaof simply said "Guess I'll be seeing more of you too"  
  
Question was simple but no answer came. When those words finally reached Marsh, Gaof was already gone. "Yes, you will" he said more to himself and started running towards stable. Passing by Anna he opened his box and pulled his horse out. Since he was always riding without a saddle, like his father taught him to, he threw saddle pack and blanket that he used instead of saddle over his horse. After securing the saddle packs he pulled his horse going towards Anna.  
  
She was just finishing adjusting her saddle with help of Yestller and was going for two baskets connected with leather belt. Once they held healing herbs and extracts but now was almost completely empty as she had to use them on this warriors after the battle. As she reached for them mans hand showed up picking them. Turning around she saw Marsh smiling, but it was obvious forced smile. Then something else caught her eye. Behind him was his horse prepared for riding. She focused her eyes upon him again.  
  
"I'm going with you two" he said before she could do anything.  
  
"But just a moment ago you were talking me out of it. I don't understand." looking him in his eyes she understood that it is not him that he is following but her. What came across her mind was too hypothetical for her so she threw that thought away. "That couldn't be, we are just friends"  
  
Seeing her face, which was uncomforted, he closed his eyes and forced even bigger smile "Before it was about you, now it is about me. He made me a promise and I intend to follow him until he fulfills that promise"  
  
Wanting to believe anything else but that first thought she accepted that. Her face softened again and she said "Then we will go together. It is better to have a friend along side"  
  
Now he just couldn't restrain himself. It wasn't in his nature "Is he not your friend? It is not a custom to ride with an enemy"  
  
Still looking at him she smiled cheerfully at him thinking about his simplicity of thoughts. He would never guess. "No, he is not a friend, nor an enemy. He is something else"  
  
Now it was his turn to look uncomforted. Not wanting her to see that he walked right past her to her horse. Putting those baskets over horses back and tightening leather belt to secure them he said "Then shell we go. He is waiting for us and you don't want HIM to get grumpy, now do you?" Bursting in laughter he moved for his horse. That was best he could do to hide what he felt at that time. If it was like he was afraid it is, although that was very unlikely, what he felt that moment would hurt both him and her. He couldn't allow that.  
  
Finally they both left stable on their horses and went for south exit from village. Gaof was to wait for them there.  
  
Riding behind Marsh her thoughts were about man in front of her. "I hope it is not what I first thought it is, because if it is I would like to return those feelings to you. But now I can not, now my feelings must work for greater good, now they are tied for another man by my and not their will. Please don't let it be like that. Marfa I pray to you don't let it be like that. Don't let him suffer so" Raising her head she saw broad shoulders and strong head with short hair in front of her. She knew that man for a long time, since childhood. He was always strong and warrior in heart but also kind and gentle towards ones in need and to her. She always held him in her hart as a dear friend, maybe even more but now her heart has to bend to her will and pretend. Pretend it loves someone else for the sake of all the Lodoss. Small tear left corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it out. Her conflict must remain buried deep inside herself, for both of them mean much to her and both could get wrong idea from it.  
  
While she was thinking they reached Gaof. He was sitting leaned on a tree, first one of the forest looking in distance, but now he was already walking toward his horse. Positioning himself after one big leap he turned around. Village street was empty except for Yestller and two or three other figures looking towards him. Seeing what he wanted to see he simply said.  
  
"Shell we go?"  
  
"We can go anytime you please, but where?" asked Anna now no more in humble but still in low and sweet voice.  
  
"Then we are of to Raiden" he replayed simply and forced his horse forward in a slow pace. Marsh and Anna followed his example. Soon they disappeared in dense forest they went in, leaving only raised dust after them.  
  
The figures were returning to inn assured that they will never meet that death in human form again. That was a good thing. They drinked some more in that name.  



End file.
